Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare: Taco Bandits
One morning Crazy Dave woke up at 3:00 AM. He didn't realize he was in a 3D world. He walked to the kitchen to have tacos for breakfast. He searched all the cupboards and there was no tacos!!! Dave: "NOOOOOOOO PEASHOOTER COME HERE!!!!" He shouted. Peashooter rushed to the kitchen worried. Peashooter :"Uh y-yes Dave?" Dave :"The zombies are stealing my tacos again!!!" * Cries* "WAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Cried Dave. Peashooter : "Oh god Daves crying again!" *Sunny the SunFlower walked into the kitchen.*Sunflower Sunny : "Whats going on? Why's Dave crying?" Asked Sunny.Dave : "T-the z-zombies s-stole m-m-my tacos!!!" Yelled Crazy Dave. Sunflower Sunny and Peashooter : "We'll get them back Dave. Dave: YAYYY!!!!! *Dances around* Sunflower Sunny : Wait, on one condition, If you never cry about this again. Seriously there just tacos!" Dave: They may be too you butz for mez dere like my childrenz!" Sunflower Sunny and Peashooter : "Ermmm ok???? Weirdo!" *Sunny and Peashooter walk into the plants room* Sunny Sunflower: "Rise and shine guys!!" *Uses Sun Beam on every sleeping plant* Almost everyone: "AHHHH OWWWWW!!!!" They Screamed! All the Sunflowers: '" Ahhhhh........feels so nice!" Sunny and Peashooter:" C'mon guys!" Everyone else: "WHERE ARE WE GOING????" Peashooter:" Boys Follow me I'll explain to you!" Sunflower Sunny: "Girls follow me I'll tell the girls." *Sunny explains to girls and Peashooter explains to boys* Cactus: "Oh Ok!" Sunny: "Plasma Pea!" Plasma Pea: "Yea?" Sunflower Sunny: "Plasma you know how Dave has ALOT of tacos?" Plasma Pea: "Yeah!" Sunny: "Well can you make us a big errrr cold container! Too put them in!" Plasma Pea: "You mean a cooler?" Fire Flower Red : *Whispers in Sunny's petal ear- "Let me handle this! "* Fire Flower Red: "Plasma." Plasma Pea:"Yeah Red?" Fire Flower Red: "Sunny wants you to build a cooler to put all the tacos in and too keep them cool ok?" Plasma Pea: "Roger! *Salutes then quickly builds Massive Cooler in two seconds flat* Peashooter: "Ok everyone ready? Oh we should check on Crazy Dave!" Everyone: Ready!!!!!!!!!!!! *All of the plants walk into the kitchen* Chomper Chewsy : "Hey Dave!" *Peashooter stands in front of window* *Zombies come out window slowly* Dark Flower Shadow: "PEASHOOTER BEHIND YOU!! * Shadow uses special healing bond (Or whatever you call it!)* Peashooter : * Gets Healed * "ATTACK! EVERY PLANT IN FRONT OF CRAZY DAVE! *Uses Pea Gatling* *Zombies die* Sunflower:" Every plant have a partner Sunflower! Theres enough sunflowers for everyone!" *Plants Jump out window* *Crazy Dave sits in garage with the garage door locked* Crazy Dave: " Call me if woo gwuys zeed to ze wicked dup!" Fire Pea Flame: *Sees Foot Soldier holding tacos. Follows Foot Soldier* Foot Soldier: *Sees* * Puts Fire Flower Red and Fire Pea Flame in cage* Both: "Hey!!! Stop it!! Help!!!" Foot Soldier: Heheheh Dr.Zomboss will be pleased! *Gets spray can out of pocket. Sprays sleep gas into cage* Fire Flower Red: * Becomes weak * "Hey...uh...err...are..y-you...sleee...py...cause...I...ahhh...." *Falls to ground. Is now in deep sleep* Fire Pea Flame: Hey Red You Ok?" *All of sudden becomes weak. Falls to ground* "Hey whats happening...." *YELLS* " SOME PLANT HELP US!!! Meanwhile.............. Sunflower Sunny: *Hears* "Huh? Peashooter I heard someone! I think it was Flame!" Peashooter: *Backflips over zombie and lands behind them then uses somebrero bomb* "You heard Flame?" *Looks around* "Hey hang on where is he? Wheres Red? Oh my god where are they?? Where did the sound come from?" Sunflower Sunny: *Points with leaf hand, north* Peashooter: *Yells out!* "EVERYPLANT START HEADING NORTH, FLAME AND RED ARE MISSING AND SUNNY HEARD FLAMES VOICE UP NORTH! SO START HEADING UP NORTH EVERY PLANT!" Chomper Chewsy: "There missing?" To be continued....... By Ki Ki :D